event_horizon_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Human
__TOC__ Human Description Humans are the most vanilla race within Event Horizon but they offer the unique distinction of starting out horrendously weak with the potential to become something powerful. An early tier Human may only be able to spark a small flame atop their finger but at their peak they would be able to summon a meteor. This being said, Humans are a High Risk, High reward race. Humans are the only race that can be reset to nothing upon being infected or corrupted by another being. For example a Combat Level 4 Human could be reset into a Combat level 1 Vampire due to their rune magic being negated. Humans have the unique distinction of being able to learn, purchase and develop their own rune magic allowing them to be one of the most versatile races in the world of Event Horizion. Rune magic is primarily discovered and developed by Humanity's saviour, RuneCorp. Whilst majority of Rune magic comes from the company and is provided to Humanity there are cases of someone discovering a shard or developing their own due to exposure to large amounts of it. Rune Paths: Elemental, Enchantment, Transmutation, Enhancement, Reality, Summoning, Utility. Adiuvo Elemental: Water, Fire, Air, Earth, Lightning (Water>Fire>Air>Earth>Lightning>Water) Water : Offensive, Defensive Fire: Offensive, Defensive Air: Offensive, Defensive Earth : Offensive, Defensive Lightning : Offensive, Defensive Laser(Water+Lightning), Magma(Fire+Earth), Plasma(Lightning+Fire), Steam(Water+Fire), Mist(Air+Lightning), Sand(Air+Earth), Ice(Water+Air), Metal(Lightning+Earth),Smoke (Fire+Air), Marsh(Water+Earth) Enchantment: (One tree, different stuff in that tree) Transmutation: Transmorgification Transmorgification : Objects, Flesh Enhancement : Physical, Mental Physical : Permenant, Boost Mental : Permenant, Boost Reality : Time, Illusion, Telekentic, Portal Creation Illusion: Realm, Mental, Social Summoning: Space, Taming, Soul link, Golem Creation Utility : Barrier, Soul Meld, Tracking, Sealing Adiuvo : Healing, Regeneration Published Speculated Origin 'Public Information - ' This information is easily accessed by the RuneCorp channel on television, Every evening between 8pm - 4am The history of Sanctum City, Runecorp, Humanity and the catasrophe is easily accessed by the public who cannot sleep. The sound of the RuneCorp jingle begins the programme with it ending with a wide white smile and the RuneCorp slogan 'The Power to Smile' being spoken over it in a soft voice. The channel fades into a beautiful young woman with striking blonde hair that she had in bangs down the side of her cheeks. Her eyes a striking blue and her skin seemed to be as pale as snow. She raised up the widest of smiles and then began speaking. "This programme will serve to inform you of the history and current affairs that you may need to be aware of, I am Alyssa Marigold, the current head of Public Relations within the Rune Corporation and I will be your guide during this infomative documentary." The screen would fade to white again before showing a sphere that happened to be Earth whilst her voice continued "This was Earth before the catastrophy, a beautiful world of greenery and blue oceans." Red marks began pulsing across several countries beginning in Russia and the United States of America. The ruby pulses were slowly glowing across majority of the continents whilst the world continued to rotate slowly, within a few minutes majority of the world's greenery was pulsing red. It then began to slowly spiral down into an unmarked location, spinning and zooming before showing an aerial view of Haven City. The large circular capital happened to have a red mist around it as if it was trying to pry it's way into the walls. "As you can see, War broke out and those red marks are symbols of radiation, it began with a simple strike from China attacking the heart of two Global super powers, if they had succeeded the world may have continued to be as you see now. Several strikes were prevented by other countries and then chaos ensued, everyone began striking one another whilst RuneCorp throughout these years tried to find a way to prevent the fate of extinction due to Greed. RuneCorp's solution was to create Haven in an area that wouldn't be struck by the war and they made sure to try and negotiate the end of this global war, a war that ended a year or so later with every country, every city, every civilisation becoming cinder..." The woman spoke with a genuine concern and sadness whilst the camera seemed to rotate over Haven, the city with one large skyscraper in the centre for RuneCorp and around the outskirts were the cities generators, they were large reactors and only happened to be six of them in a star like fashion due to the way the walls curved out in six positions to house the reactors. Then the reactors seemed to be releasing a mass of blue energy with small shreds of the red mist seeping into the city with a moon symbol above the simulation and then as it changed into a Sun symbol the mist oozed out of the city. "Haven is what is last of Humanity and due to the generators needing to cool down during the evening, resulting in our nightly curfew, radiation finds it's way into our home and spreads throughout the city. Through a mixture of extractor machinery and RuneCorp Hazmat Teams make sure it is all cleared and our lovely home is in ship shape order for the morning! " Variations Roleplay Suggestions Pre-lore notes